


two sugars and a splash of milk

by virgobby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Coffee, Drabble, M/M, Morning After, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgobby/pseuds/virgobby
Summary: two sugars and a splash of milk- eddie knows buck's coffee order better than he knows himself. making coffee for him in the morning while buck snoozes peacefully puts a smile on his face.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	two sugars and a splash of milk

Eddie has learned from watching Buck countless times how he drinks his coffee. He’s very specific and picky- he’s watched him wrinkle his nose and the taste and continue tweaking it until it’s just right. Once Buck takes a sip and nods his head, looking at the coffee with a small smile- that’s how Eddie knows Buck has gotten it to his perfect taste. It’s the same every time- two sugars and a splash of milk. He’s even picky on the type of milk- he seems to prefer two percent. He avoids Hen’s almond milk like it’s spoiled, and he insists skim milk tastes like water. Sometimes, when they carpool to work and stop at the small coffee shop about five minutes from the fire station- Buck orders a plain black coffee and then spends his time at the sugar station, stirring in each packet of sugar as if he’s crafting a dangerous potion. He takes a sip, ponders on it for a moment, and then either goes back to stirring or snaps on the lid. 

When Eddie wakes up beside Buck for the first time, he starts smiling before his eyes are even open. He can feel Buck’s warmth from beside him. The other man is curled on his side, facing Eddie. Buck doesn’t snore- his chest rises and falls with steady breaths. Sitting up on an elbow, Eddie takes time to admire him. From his soft hair, plush pouty lips, and the small wine colored birthmark on his eyebrow- Buck is everything Eddie never knew he needed. After a few more minutes of contemplating on how lucky he is, Eddie sits up and heads to Buck’s kitchen. He’s cooked many meals in this kitchen, so finding what he needs takes seconds. Within minutes, Eddie has eggs, bacon and toast cooking and a pot of coffee brewing. How Buck doesn’t wake up, Eddie doesn’t know. He looks like a light sleeper, but Eddie is pretty sure Buck could sleep through the end of the world if he wanted to. After scooping the contents of breakfast onto a plate, Eddie cuts up some fruit and tosses it in a bowl. And finally, he turns his attention to the coffee. He knows if he messes it up, Buck will put on a smile and drink it anyway- but he won’t enjoy it. To Eddie, it’s important that Buck enjoys every bit of his breakfast, including his coffee. Two spoonfuls of sugar. Stir. A splash of milk. Stir. Eddie tastes some from the spoon and crinkles his nose. To him, the coffee is still pretty bitter. But if it’s what Buck likes, it is what he is going to get. 

Eddie heads back towards the bedroom with the plate and the steaming mug. As he guessed, Buck is still asleep. In fact, he hasn’t even moved from the position he had been in when Eddie got out of bed. 

After setting the breakfast down on the bedside table, Eddie leans onto the bed and begins to pepper soft kisses on Buck’s face. He starts with his forehead, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, and finally his lips. Within seconds, Buck’s lips come to life below Eddie’s and move to catch up with the kiss. “Hmm.” Buck lets out, eyes fluttering open. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Eddie whispers, moving back to sit so Buck can sit up. “You sleep like a dead man.”

“Maybe, but I like waking up to hot men kissing me.” Buck replies, stretching. The sheets pool around his waist- revealing a few hickeys that Eddie had left on his neck and chest the night before. 

“Please. I’m the only hot man you’ve ever kissed.” Eddie replied, rolling his eyes fondly. 

“You don’t know that.” Buck shoots back playfully. He finally catches a whiff of the breakfast and turns his attention to it. “Coffee?”  
“Yes, as well as bacon, eggs, fruit and toast.” Eddie picks up the plate and hands it to Buck. 

“You’re a god send.” Buck practically moans as he shovels a bite of fruit into his mouth, doing a little happy wiggle. “Hmm. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Eddie chuckles, watching as Buck does grabby hands towards the mug of coffee. 

“You know you could reach it if you just lean over a little?” Eddie rolls his eyes as he hands the mug to Buck. 

“Yeah, but why would I do that when you can hand it to me?” Buck stares into the mug of coffee. “Two-”

“Two sugars and a splash of milk.” Eddie confirms before he can even finish his question. 

“You know my coffee order? That’s gay, man.” Buck grins as he sips the coffee and closes his eyes, humming happily. 

Eddie lets out an internal sigh of relief seeing Buck enjoying the drink. “We are gay, Evan.” he shoots back. 

“Uhm, I am bisexual, thank you very much, Edmundo.” his boyfriend shoots back. 

“Right. I have to beat away the thirsty women with a stick everytime we step outside.” Eddie rolls his eyes. Is he jealous? Maybe. 

“Oh, please.” Buck leans over, meeting his eyes. “As long as I have you, those thirsty women are the least of my concern.” he promises. 

“I’m so lucky to have you.” Eddie whispers, pressing their foreheads together. Buck’s hand comes up to cup his cheek, warm from the mug of coffee. 

“Dad! Buck!” Christopher’s voice comes from down the hallway, followed by the sound of his door opening. “Did you make breakfast?”

“Better go feed him, or he’ll get grouchy.” Eddie chuckles, standing up. 

Buck slides on a pair of sweatpants to follow him into the kitchen. “I’ll join you.”

Eddie gives Buck a kiss before heading towards the door, hearing him take another sip of coffee as he follows.

Eddie licks his lips and smiles. He tastes like Buck- coffee with two sugars and a splash of milk.

**Author's Note:**

> hi all! thank you for reading (:


End file.
